Despite Your Denial
by xfacexthisx
Summary: Started as a oneshot ended up being a story. Tons of angst. Rated for cussing, sexual references, some lemon and lime. RoyxEd, tiny hint of AlxMartel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own FullMetal Alchemist. This is for this chapter and all future chapters under this story title. Because putting a disclaimer over and over can get ridiculous.

**Ahead:** Angst. Swearing. Reference to male-on-male sexual actions. You've been warned.

This is **Edward's point of view**.  
------------------------------------------------------------

I wish you could understand that it's not _you_ that I'm mad at. Of course, you could never understand that. You never talk to me. You bury yourself in paper work to avoid discussing anything. It's the only time you make Riza happy.  
I'm not mad at you; please understand.  
I'm mad at myself. I can't believe I keep forgiving you. Every time, I forgive you for your lies and I hate **myself** for it.  
"We're only friends." You say to stop the rumor that is circulating headquarters.  
"Yeah, real good friends; I'll bet." (Insert coworker) teases. They have no idea. Every day that one of them says that, you take home a girl rather than me. The next night, I can smell her in the sheets.

Thus all through our nighttime actions, I can only think of sluts and whores living on the street corners. My eyes begin to water at the pity of it, but luckily you've allowed pain to be my excuse.  
"You know, you shouldn't be in pain anymore. It should have passed by now. Maybe we should see a doctor." You said one night.  
"And say what? 'Hey doctor, when my lover fucks me in the ass, it hurts. But, you see, I've been fucked in the ass so many times that it shouldn't hurt anymore.' I'll sound like a fucking slut from the street corner." I said in return, letting some of my thoughts about whores slip in there.  
"You're so fucking stubborn." You said, and slammed down some alcohol. It doesn't matter what kind of alcohol, since it varies.

The next day, we repeat it all over again.  
"Roy, you look worn out. Were you screwing Edward last night?" Havoc says.  
"We're only friends." You say and slam your office door.  
"You know, one of these days, he's going to set you on fire." I whisper to Havoc.  
Still, I can't bring myself to break it off. Despite everything, all your denial, and all your shame, I still love you, and I'm certain you love me too.

------------------------------------------------------------

Credits (because you inspire me):  
Mystykat for her RoyxEd story _Rumors_. I couldn't tell you why, but that story just inspired me with this one.  
_Trigger_ by Susan Vaught. (It's a book). That inspired me by the line "You're so self-centered, I bet you think I'm mad at you."  
The Ballad of Sal Villenueva by Taking Back Sunday (song). Specific lines: "You'd say 'we're only friends.' Yeah, real good friends, I bet, I bet."

I think that's all.  
Thanks everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Ed being "back down or dominate". That's idea belongs to E.Mahiru, whom will be mentioned again at the end of this chapter.

Ahead: Yaoi. And I think some lemon? Hahah, I'm not sure. Let's just say that the yaoi goes a bit further than kissing (as in...to the bedroom further.)

This is told from **Roy's point of view**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He's so goddamn _stubborn. _He cries during our, ahem, nighttime actions, yet refuses to see a doctor. He refuses to even a non-professional doctors—the ones who graduated medical school but never made it and thus work on the outskirts of town.

He doesn't seem to understand anything. He doesn't understand why he has to be my secret: because he's _not_ under my control. He has his own will. He doesn't yield to everything.

Hawkeye, for example, is easy. She acts tough, with her gun, but I know how to push all the right buttons. The same goes for most girls: so very easy.  
Edward is different.  
He is a two-way man: back down or dominate(1).

I can't admit that I can't dominate him. Which means I can't admit that I've had him. I've had him in my room. Oh hell, I've had him on my very bed. I've always been the top on there, and still I am not the top one in the relationship.  
I find it highly amusing when he tries to reassure me and tells me that he will do anything I ask him to.  
"Edward Elric, let me own you." Is what I am thinking as I take pen to paper during work. Sometimes I press too hard and a few times I explode the pen.

Tonight.  
Goddamn the young man named Edward Elric to hell; I will dominate him tonight.  
Edward greets me at the door with a simple hello. I take off my coat with a sigh.  
"Ed, are you my slave to do my bidding?" I ask, simply.  
"Of course, darling." He says. I lean down to kiss him, but _only_ because he allows me to kiss his sweet, boyish lips. I know what would happen if he didn't allow me to. I feel so controlled. However, I know where a kiss will lead us.

A total of five minutes later, we are in the bedroom. Ed has managed to take off all of his clothes and most of mine. He tries to take off my last remaining item, my underwear, but I prevent him from doing so.

"Not yet." I whisper into his ear, because I knew it makes him hornier. I'm on top, so I kiss him some on the mouth, tongue involved, but then make my way down. Soft kisses and a few nips on the nipple, and I have the man right where I want him. He's panting in a way that says he needs me.

Moving down further, I take his hard member into my mouth. Licking around the tip a few times, he lets little moans escape his mouth. I suck on only the beginning part to tease him some. Acting just as I thought he would, he reaches his hand down to push my head down gently. As soon as his hand touches my head, I stop. I disconnect my mouth from his member and let him sit. He pulls his hand away soon enough, and so I continue, teasing him, sometimes letting him slip in a little deeper. Apparently it's not enough, though, because he puts his hand on my head again. Again, I withdraw from everything. He pulls back his hand a little quicker this time. For a second time, I continue on what I started, letting him slip deeper a little more often this time. I can feel him building up, but just as he's about to climax, he is foolish enough to put his hand on my head again. I halt all action for a third time.

"Oh god, please, Roy...Please." He whines and brings both hands to his face in frustration, back arching from the pleasure of it all. After a few seconds of enjoying this frustration, I continue and finish him off.

To really assure that I dominated the sex, I had to continue this behavior for a couple of weeks. I never actually noticed _how much_ he dominated. Even while penetrating him, he'd try to snake his hand around and push me deeper, but I'd have to stop. No matter how close I was to climax, I stopped. I even stopped for voice commands, unless he was begging me. "Deeper!" earned hardcore denial and "Oh please Roy, please, just a little deeper..." earned that little push that hit the exact spot he was hoping I'd reach.

One day, Fullmetal tries to pull a trick on me and barges into my office, grabs my lapel, and kisses me. As soon as he pulls back, I go back to my paperwork. I sneak a glance up and saw that his eyes are burning with anger and shame.  
Once I am done signing the paper, I put down my pen, and walk over to the boy. Looking deep into his eyes, I can tell: he is losing control and he knows it.

In return, _I_ grab _his_ lapel, lean down, and kiss him. He gives in very easily, but not easily enough for me to know whether he is _mine_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (1)'Back down or dominate' is a phrase I used with permission from E.Mahiru, whom I give credit for inspiring the second chapter.


	3. Lemonicious domination

**_NOTE: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS OPTIONAL._** If you don't want to read lemon or yaoi, please skip to the next chapter. This chapter is irrelavent to the story and merely serves to show some (sexual) domination on Roy's part.

**Part 1:** Contains kissing/yaoi.  
**Part 2:** Contains...a lot. Lemony, I believe?  
**Part 3:** Contains nothing bad. You could let a 5 year old read it.

Anyways. I personally kind of think that they all are badly written, but it was the best I could do. I've added another chapter in order to make up for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Roy's Point of view_  
"Ed, let's go to a park." I say at random, looking up from the evening paper.

"Huh?" Edward looks up from his book. He looks absolutely adorable, lying on his stomach and looking at me with his big golden eyes.

"Let's go to a park. It's a nice evening, and we shouldn't spend it inside." I explain.

"Okay." He says eagerly.

We walk down to the local park, which consists of some basic playground equipment and a small hill over watching it. Once there, we sit upon the hill and watch some children play. Two boys are racing each other between two poles, while one little girl sits on a swing by herself. As we sit, the two boys seem to get bored and leave the park, leaving the little girl alone.

Everything is dark, since the sun is gone. The girl sits in a pool of light, and I can see she looks no older than seven years of age.

"Who would let their kid sit in a park by herself?" I question aloud. I am in a state of disgust at the parent's neglect.

"I don't know." Ed replies, obviously not caring.

"We should watch her until she leaves." I suggest. Ed nods his head, and I'm not even sure if he heard me. After a while, he seems to get bored. In order to entertain himself, Ed leans over and licks my neck. I shutter and inhale sharply. He knows all my buttons.

Leaning over further, Ed brings his lips closer to mine and places his hand on my thigh. Stroking his fingers a bit, he hits just the spot he was looking for.

Doing just as he wants, I adjust just the slight bit and began to kiss him intensely. He falls back and I lean over him, exactly as he wants.

Edward grabbing a hold of my buttocks snapped me out of my current state. Pulling back, I began to agitate over what we were doing.

"Ed. There is a little girl over there." I whisper. He snorts a laugh.

"As if she can see us."

"That's not the point." I say.

"Royyyy." Edward whines.

"No, Ed. It doesn't feel right. Please? Just until she leaves." I try to keep any sign of begging out of my voice. The truth is that I am uncomfortable kissing in public. Not just because "public displays of affection" are disruptive, not just because we are both male, but also because I still would not admit our relationship.

"Fine." Edward says shortly. **(A/N: Yeah, snicker at the pun.)**

A total of five minutes later, the girl leaves.

"Roy?" I sigh. Of course, Ed will want to continue right where we left off, but I want to wait a bit. "Roy?"

"Not just yet, Edward." I say to keep him off for a bit. He sighs heavily and lies on his back, staring at the stars.

It is then that I lean over and kiss him. I am in control and I know it. I work my hand up his shirt and began to stroke the smooth flesh I find under there. Edward moans a bit at my cold hand touches his nipple...

**(A/N: Ahahah. I'm leaving you all hanging.)**

* * *

_Third person/Bystander Point of View  
_Quickly, the two men strip off each other's clothes. They toss the clothes aside, not caring about the landing. They didn't even make it to the bedroom like they intended. 

Tripping over the top step, they fall over and begin ravishing each other's naked bodies right on the floor.

Moving down, the older man, Roy, is moving his tongue in slow circles against the younger man's skin, causing the younger man, Edward, to moan. Once Roy licks Edward's nipple, it's not just the nipple that stands to attention. Moving even further south, Roy takes Edward's shaft into his mouth. Immediately, Edward begins to moan.

"Roy. Roy. Roy." He gasps out, enjoying every second of pleasure. He also made no attempt to push Roy's head down to get just a bit deeper. As soon as the younger man finishes in Roy's mouth, the two continue to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, the older man mounts the other and penetrates him. "Deeper!" Edward cries out from underneath to no effect. He then switches to a tactic of begging. "Oh goodness, just a little deeper, yes, yes, yes, that's it." He moans out.

At one point during the thrusting, Edward tries to reach behind him and push his partner in just a little deeper, but that ruins everything. As soon as Roy feels the hand, he stops all motion and even goes so far as to pull out. It's almost painful to Roy that he has to stop, but he demands control of his body and reminds himself that he is proving a point. Once Edward withdraws his hand, Roy quickly continues.

Once both are done, Roy doesn't give Edward any chance to have his chance on top. He immediately rolls onto his back, panting, making the message clear that he is done. Slightly pouting, the younger man curls up to the older man and cuddles him. After a bit of hesitation, Roy cuddles back. Surely you can't dominate cuddling.

* * *

**A/N: No sex. Let's just make Edward adorable.**  
_Third person/bystander point of view again._

Roy came home late one night to find Edward curled up in all the covers. Thus creating the current situation of standing on the side of the bed looking foolish.

Roy crawls into bed and tries to tug some covers away. He is barely successful and gets only enough for his feet. He tries tugging harder, which causes Ed to make a small protesting noise in his sleep.

"Ed? Eddy poo-kins?" Roy coaxes, trying to wake Ed gently. Ed merely groans and rolls away.

Still Roy perseveres, because the night is freezing. He needs to show Edward that he needs covers. Then he gets an idea.

"FULLMETAL!" He bellows, in his most serious voice. Edward shoots up, scared to death. He swings his hand up to salute and ends up knocking himself hard enough to fall off the bed. He sits for a few seconds, slowly remembering that he fell asleep at Roy's house, not at the office.

Looking up with big golden eyes, he sees Roy looking at him.

"Royyyy." He whines, trying to rub the sleep out of his eye with his fist.

"Fullmetal, I'm taking the sheets." Roy says and then sticks out his tongue. When Ed climbs into the bed, he finds Roy asleep with the sheets tightly wrapped around him. Sighing, Edward wraps his body around Roy and tries to acquire some body warmth.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**  
**Roy:** Since when would I call Fullmetal "Eddy poo-kins"??  
**Me:** I don't know. You just did!  
**Roy:** Come here a second and I'll make sure I never do again.  
**Me:** -runs- HE'S GOING TO FLAME ME!! –screaming with Roy chasing her-


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you went right from Chapter 2 to this chapter, that is okay. The chapter in between, Lemonicious Domination, is optional and will not affect how the story is told. It should also not affect any future scenes or chapters.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After another night of begging for me to continue the sex, I awake to Edward crying. It is almost describable as sobbing, actually.

I sit up straight away and get out of bed. If Edward is crying, something is terribly wrong. Edward never cries. He tears up during sex, but I wouldn't say he is crying. It isn't like the sounds I hear now.  
I walk to the bathroom, where the sound is coming from. Once I take a step in front of the door, I inhale sharply. _Pain._ Once I lift my foot and examine it, I realize that the pain is caused by a shard of glass.

After removing the glass, I lightly rap upon the door. "Edward?"

Immediately, any sound from within the bathroom stops. Suddenly, I hear a clap, and glass replacing itself. I know a piece will be missing from the transmutation.

Nearly giving me a heart attack, the door flies open. Ignoring me, Edward stomps his way to the living room. Instinctively, I follow.

Upon entering the room, he looks around. I wonder what he is looking for, but the mood seems to suggest silence.

His eyes land upon my television. By the time I understand what he is going to do, it is too late. Edward absolutely demolishes my television with a roundhouse kick from his automail leg.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" I yell, breaking the silence. Ed merely smirks at me, claps his hands, and almost immediately my television is repaired.

My eyebrow is twitching in annoyance. I can feel it.

I have no time to consider that now, however; Edward is going into the kitchen.

Upon entrance, he destroys my microwave, and then repairs it.

It doesn't matter to be that he is fixing the items. The fact is that he is destroying them.  
This fact causes my actions.  
Snapping my fingers, I enclose Ed into a flame circle.

"Fucking hell, Fullmetal, what are you doing to my house?" I demand.

"Colonel Bastard. Fucking hell? Ahaha. Where fucking is hell, right? Let's talk about that." It is now that I can tell that Edward is truly and deeply upset. For this, I keep him in the flame circle.

"Go on." I urge him.

"I don't even know where to begin. Do you know what cheap whores reek like, Mustang, or is your smelling senses dead to such a smell? Mine aren't. I can fucking smell them every night I stay here. In the pillows, the sheets, the floors, everywhere. Well, everywhere we _fuck_."

"You...you say that as if it's a bad thing." I say, referring to the part about our sex.

"Oh, trust me, it is. It makes me hate everything. You. Me. Everything we have. It makes me consider what Hughes would be like as a lover. At least _he _has a wife. She doesn't smell like a cheap whore. Maybe he's right about you getting a wife." –I wince, stung deep. Ed was the only one who I told I was gay—"You _are_ straight, aren't you? You do put on such a lovely show of it down at the office. And in the very bed where you declare to me that you are, in fact, gay."

"I..." I try. Instead, my flame circle merely dies at Ed's next word.

"Stop. You can't talk during this. This is for me. I **control** this. Yes, that's right. I know what fucking game you are playing. You are trying to **control** me. I'm getting really sick of it. I'm sick of begging, especially. I am tired of having to ask for something I once got so easily. I don't need this. I could have anyone else. Because, unlike you, I am bisexual, which means I could have girls too, without playing a goddamned _game_." My breath caught in my throat and I could feel his words choking me. "I not only don't need this; I don't need **you**. I don't need to beg attention or acknowledgement from someone who refuses to admit I EXIST. I don't need you REFUSING our relationship in public spaces!! I DON'T NEED THAT, ROY MUSTANG!!! I NEED SOMEONE WHO CAN STAND THE THOUGHT OF BEING WITH ME! I NEED SOME CONTROL TOO! I NEED TO KNOW THAT I'M ALLOWED TO **TAKE CHARGE**!" Edward bellows. His eyes are springing tears again, but I don't know what to do to make it stop. Especially when I am feeling just as torn up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, Edward is bisexual in this fiction. Mostly because he has to threaten Roy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning:** contains a bit of violence.

**Roy's point of view.**

------------------------------------------------------

It actually burns my throat, but I have to say it: "So, are you breaking up with me?"

"_**I DON'T KNOW!!!!**_" Edward hollers. He stomps his right leg hard enough that the next thing he does is collapse. The leg unexpectedly gives out from under him, so he is upon the floor now. Edward doesn't make any attempt to get up. Curling both his legs up to be in a ball, he starts shaking and sobbing.

I walk over to him and kneel down. I place my hand on his shoulder. "Ed, I'm so sorry." I say in a weak voice.

"Fuck you." His voice is cold and malicious through his sobbing. Weakening, I sit with my legs folded under me. I try to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"You look so short down there." I say.

There is a flash of light, silver, and blood. I don't realize what's happened until it's over. Edward had transmuted a knife on his automail arm and slashed my face with it.

As blood leaks from the two-inch (5.08 cm) cut on my cheek, Edward says into my face, "Don't. Call. Me. Short. Now, tomorrow at work, try explaining a random whore doing that to you."

He then walks out of my house.

The house is now empty and regret is swooping in, glad at a place to stay. Past memories begin to haunt me, the little girl's face whom I had burned. The one I pictured during my Flame VS Metal fight with Edward. Pain, a natural friend of regret, joins the dominance of my house. I laugh at my choice of words. _Dominance._ The only thing I want. The only thing I can't have with Edward...but that seems so trivial now. Now that he's gone, I realize that I'd rather be the inferior than nothing.

I am struck by an urge to burn my house down, with me inside.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Cussing is present. Also, there is a bit of pretty much intentional self harm. You'll see what I mean.

---------------------------------------

I wake up screaming the next morning. It takes a while before I calm down and realize why I am on the kitchen floor—I fell asleep here debating over burning everything to a crisp.

Then I recall my dream. In the dream, I am face to face with Edward. I know we are about to battle, but I don't want to. I don't want my life. However, every time I try to burn myself, Ed goes up in flames. He screams every time, which stops my heart until he is put out. One time, though, Ed is not put out. He burns to death in my flames. This causes my heart to shatter into shards of glass, which is what ends up killing me in the dream too, not that I care. It's only Ed that I care about.

As I remember the details of my dream, I fall into a panic attack. My breath becomes short and I start crying uncontrollably. What if it was a premonition? What if Edward is going to die? What if I'm the one who kills him? What if he's already dead? What if he killed himself? What if he plans to kill himself?

The "What if" thoughts circle more and more in my head and I can feel myself choking for air, my entire body going numb, and I know I am shaking.

"EDWARD ELRIC, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!" I cry out as loud as I can, and kick my legs in the swirl of emotion. The move was a bad one—the kick hits the table leg, which proceeds to knock the table over. Glass items begin to slide off, breaking upon hitting the floor. I can't bring myself to care.

Still sobbing, I place my very hands over glass and push to lift myself up. I can't feel anything, I realize. Not even the cut on my cheek, I remember, and reach up in a daze to touch it. Edward did this, I tell myself, and for some reason, I want to break it open now. I want to have let it bleed freely so I can tell Edward that it's all for him. I begin to pick at the scab, scratching, and doing anything to let it bleed. After all, it's not like I'll feel it.

Only once I can feel some blood running do I allow myself to advance.

I leave the house in the daze, not letting even the bright sun bother me. I don't know where Edward is, and I don't care because I will walk all over town looking for him if I have to.

I end up doing almost that. I look several places, excluding work. I doubt Edward would be there. I search for hours.

Several times during that day, I have to pick at the cut on my cheek to make sure it's still bleeding. Some of the glass gets pushed deeper into my hands when I lean over, say, a bridge to see if he's down by it. I don't care as long as I can't feel it.

Finally, I get to the last place I can think of, a bridge on the outskirts of town. He's not here, so I am convinced that he has left town again, perhaps never to come back.

Pushing glass deeper into my hands, I lean on the thick rock railing.

I swing my foot with ease up on it, and then the other foot. Within a matter of seconds, I am sitting on the railing. The water below looks ice cold, and I know it's deep.

'_But will it be enough to die?'_ is the first question that pops into my mind.

---------------------------------------

A/N: I'm going to leave you hanging there. Oooh, am I going to kill Roy or am I not? Mwahahah.


	7. Chapter 6

The huge block of italics is a memory, just so you know.  
**Roy's point of view.** That's all.

--------------------------------------------

'_But will it be enough to __**die**__?'_ I question myself again.

It'll be cold, Logic warns. You'll drown to death, Obvious states. Ed could come back, Hopeful suggests. No shit, I hope so, and he hates me, I tell them.

I lean forward. I will freeze to death in that water, I know. _I don't care as long as I can't feel it_. I remind myself. Which, in my current state, I doubt I could.

Memories flood my mind, and I see Ed's face way too many times.

---  
_Our first kiss._

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN WITH A 500X MICROSCOPE??" He screamed at me._

"_You." I replied as I leaned towards him. The air seemed to tell us to do it. He grabbed my lapel and kissed me._

"_I'm not too short to kiss, though." He stated as soon as we pulled apart. I blushed, knowing full well that he now knew of my feelings. He was the only one to know I was gay. It wasn't too damn hard to cover up, either. Have a little sex and date a few girls here and there and people think you are a lady's man. Yet, here a mere kid exposed me._

"_Edward, I need you to promise me something." I said._

"_Sure." He said, surprised that I used his name._

"_Don't tell anyone that I'm gay. Can you do that?" By nodding, he pretty much signed a sheet saying that he would be my secret. I knew I couldn't control him, even back then. I don't know how I let things get to the point where I felt the need for control. Here I was, without Edward. I wasn't ready to walk on my own.  
_---

Regret begins to choke me and I can't breathe again. Edward is dead by MY flames. Was that a dream or not?

With that, I lean forward a little more. Just a little push, and it's all over.

"ROY MUSTANG!!" My memory repeats the last name my love called me. Giving one last push, I look over to hallucinate him running at me, obviously terrified.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes:** It's autumn, so it's cool enough that ice could hold for a while.

**Edward's point of view  
**----------------------------------------------

"SHIT!!" I holler. I'm too late to grab him. Clapping my hands and slamming them on the ground, I pray that the alchemy can freeze the lake fast enough and make the ice thick enough. It's a medium-sized bridge; surely alchemy can travel faster than man can fall?

I hear a loud thud and know I have succeeded. Thank the heavens.

Now crying, I rush to Roy. I have to jump seven feet down to reach the frozen part of the lake, but I don't care. I don't care that I twist in the air and land on my flesh shoulder or the pain that follows. Every bone in my body could be broken and it wouldn't matter. All I care about is Roy.

Seeing Roy makes the tears come harder and faster. He has landed on his back, and his face is a mess. The cut I gave him is still bleeding. It bleed so much within the hours since it was made that the blood is running down Roy's neck and staining his uniform. In fact, some splatters have reached his waist. Not only that, but blood was now running onto the ice.

There is also blood around his palms, but I don't know where that came from. By the odd glistening, however, I am assuming it was from glass.

Recovering from my shock, I cover the distance between his unconscious body and I.

"Roy, baby...Please wake up. Please. I'm so sorry; I never meant anything. I love you. Damn it, I love you so much; don't leave me. I don't want to be without you." I say, and then repeat it in different words. I run my hands through his hair. I kiss his cut, wishing I knew what to do. I can feel his blood on my lips and realize that it's warm. I kiss the cut gently again, because his body heat helps me calm down. It tells me he's still alive.

After a while, he stirs. An eye opens, looks at me, and shuts.

"No, no, don't leave me again!" I say, panicking.

"Edward." He gasps. Tears begin running down his face. "Thank god, Edward, you are alive. I...I thought..." He doesn't tell me what he thought, because he is choking on tears. Did he think I had died?

I wipe the blood from my lips and then, ever so slowly, I lean over to kiss him. I stop about an inch away to let him finish it and have control. My warm breath would tell him I am there.

"What are you waiting for?" He asks. I don't reply and just wait. "For me to take over? Edward, I'm too weak to even lift my head." He chuckles at this statement and I don't understand why. "Do it; kiss me. Please."

_Only _with his permission do I lean in that inch and finish the start of the kiss.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** _AHHHHHH_. -bangs head against wall- That was...a really cheesy ending. Too cheesy. Plus it makes this chapter sound like the end, which it isn't. Because...they still have the issue of Roy hiding Edward...So ooh, what's going to happen with that? -gasp-


	9. Chapter 8 end of part one

**A/N:** Edward's point of view.  
I'm not sure if someone could actually get a fever from an infection in the hands, but that's why it's a fiction.

-------------------------------------------------------

A memory hits me before I can go through with this:  
_**The fever is getting to him,**_ _I thought.  
"Ed? Edward?" He cried out, and I grasped him in my arms just a bit tighter so he knows I'm there. He received a fever as a result of the infection in his hands, which was a result of having glass and dirt in his wounds. He'd been muttering both coherently and incoherently during the past few hours due to it.  
"Edward...?" He whined in a way that was not at all like him. He sounded like a five year old wanting his teddy bear. Before I could respond, his body stiffened.  
_"_EDWARD ELRIC, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" He cried out.  
_"_I love you too, basturd." I squeaked, rocking him gently. The fever was gone the next day, and Roy didn't even know what had happened during it.  
He had a brief memory of me cradling him, and that is what really counted. Due to that incident, we both know: we are equals, and no one needs dominance._

Now it is a few days later, and I am entering his room with flowers.

"How are you doing?" I ask nervously. I'm blushing and I know it. It's not my fault that everyone from work is there, plus Al and Winry. Roy and I decided that today was the day.

"Pretty good. Ooh, are those for me?" Roy answers.

"No, they for me and me alone." I give a nervous laugh. "Of course they are for you."

I walk over to his bedside, feeling my heart pounding. I focus on his eyes to keep mildly calm.

I hand him the flowers, which he takes a hold of for me. Then I lean over and kiss him. (Which defeated the purpose of the flowers, since I crushed them between us.) The kiss could have been no more than two or three seconds, but everyone in the room stops _breathing_.

I pull back, thankful I'm not facing them.

"Roy, my face is a tomato, isn't it?" I squeak quietly in his ear.

"Try a cherry tomato." **(A/N: A cherry tomato is a tomato the size of a cherry.)**

Before I can go into a rant about how my head is bigger than a cherry tomato, a gun goes off, and the bullet narrowly misses my head. A wrench soon follows.

"When were you going to tell us?" Riza says.

"Well, uh, um..." I stutter.

"What makes you think that he didn't just jump me right now?" Roy says.

"Oh puh-lease." Winry shoves in, angered over the same thing that Riza is. It is Riza that states the fact, however.

"Sir, do not question my knowledge. I know everything." Riza stated smartly.

"Well, then..." I say, suddenly gaining confidence, "Roy and I are a couple. We have been for a while now." I take Roy's hand to show everyone.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** See? Still a pretty cheesy ending, but not _as_ cheesy.  
I'm pretty sure that some (or all) characters are OOC (out of character).  
I think this is the end, but if I get the inspiration, may I'll write some more because we might need some Winry overreaction/angst thrown in there.


	10. Chapter 9

First order of business: Thank you to all reviewers :-)  
Second: This is continuing because it felt too soon to finish it. However, you are allowed to consider chapter 8 the end. This could be kind of like a sequel.  
**Third: This is the disclaimer for this chapter and all following chapters: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

First section: **Edward's point of view.**

---------------------------------------------

"Edward, are you sure?" Winry asks me.  
Blushing furiously, I nod. I had known that I would have to explain myself, but I never knew how I was going to do it. Here I am, having to tell Winry I am gay.  
"But you kissed me!" She points out.  
"I...can't explain that." I say, turning even redder. I know I am bisexual, but right now it is just so much easier to say I am gay. It was nicer than having to explain to Winry that I would choose Roy over her any day.  
"But..."  
"Winry, please." I say, trying to shush her protests. "I...I personally always thought that you and Al were going to be together. He's gotten his body back now; it's not impossible."  
"Well, I've always liked you both, but you were the one to kiss me; plus he's in love with Martel." Winry states, though the last bit is a whisper and it almost sounds ashamed.  
"Al was a suit of armor. I don't know what I was thinking." I freeze, realizing how cruel my sentence was; she had been rejected by both of us, plus I just told her that kissing her was a mistake.  
Just as I predicted, Winry smashes my head with a wrench. "FUCK YOU, EDWARD!"  
She screams with tears in her eyes and then runs off.  
I sigh heavily. Maybe this wasn't an easier solution.

* * *

**(A/N: Roy's Point of View)**

"So, how did you know?" I ask Riza as we sit in my house, sipping coffee. Edward is off with Winry, calming her down, I hope. It is my duty to talk to Riza.

"Psht. I've always know." Riza says, taking a much lighter attitude since she is off duty.

"But...I...I flirted with you! You got mad at me over saying all women should wear tiny mini-shirts!" I insist, disbelieving that I am so easy to figure out.

"I wasn't going to expose you before you were ready." A silence overtakes the two of us for a while.

"Thank you." I say after the long pause.

"Any time, sir." Riza returns to a more formal attitude. She salutes and takes her leave.

I sigh and lean back. I suppose I fall asleep, because when I wake up, Edward home and reading in a corner.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asks.

"No, not at all. How did Winry take it?" I ask.

"Not well at all. I hope Al can be there for her to calm her down. For now, she strongly dislikes me, but I know she can never hate me. How about Hawkeye?"

"She knew all along. She just played along because she didn't want to 'expose me before I was ready.'" I say.

"That's good." Edward says and sets down his book. He stands up and so do I. We meet in the center of the room, but don't know who should initiate the kiss. "Damn it." Edward pulls me towards him after the moment of awkwardness gets to long for him. As an exchange, I pull him closer to me, pushing our lower regions together. We continue these acts of equivalent exchange until we are both panting heavily.

"Bedroom?" He asks.

"Bedroom." I confirm.

* * *

**(A/N: Still Roy's point of view)**

A feeling of guilt hits me like a train. I just dominated the sex, and I know it. I roll to face Edward, expecting him to be upset or hurt.

"Ed, I..." Edward covers my lips with his own, cutting me off.

"Spare me. You up for another round?" He asks when he pulls back.

This time, he takes full control, and it is so much better than the first time.


	11. Chapter 10

Hmm. Yaoi and kissing. That's your warning.

----------------------------------------

The phone rings and I almost hang up. I give the hand I am holding a squeeze and it squeezes back. I glance at Roy and I know I have to go through with this.

"Hello?" She answers. I inhale sharply before speaking.

"Winry? Don't hang up." I say.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asks.

"I want...to apologize. I'm really sorry, Winry. I didn't mean what I said. I just...this is really hard for me too. I never meant to hurt you in the process."

"You did." She states the obvious in a cold voice. Ouch, I think.

"Winry. I do love you; I hope you know. It's just...more like a sister."

"You would kiss your sister? Have you kissed Alphonse too?"

"...That's not fair. You know I didn't mean that...You know what I meant!" I'm annoyed that she would even suggest that I kiss Al. He's my brother! We're related, for Ishbala's sake!

There is a long pause and then she speaks again.

"Despite your denial, Edward, I think you are bisexual." She says slowing. _Shit, _I think, _so I've been caught in my own lie._

"Yeah, maybe..." I say.

"And you would choose Roy over me, you've made that obvious."

"Yeah..." I wonder where she is going with this.

"I suppose...I can try to accept that. But this hurts, Ed; this hurts more than you will ever know." Happiness and despair reach me at the same time, and I don't know what to feel. I'm glad she is trying to understand, but the fact that I hurt her distresses me.

"Thank you and I'm sorry, Winry." I say, knowing I got off the hook too easily.

"Just one thing, Edward." I inhale a breathe, preparing. "Why?" I blow out all my air in one breath. Why? _Why?_ Why _what_? How does one even answer that question?

"Why?" I echo.

"Yes, why? Why did you kiss me?"

"Give me a second." I stop, pausing to think. I turn to Roy for support. Why does one kiss someone else? I lean in towards him and brush my lips against his. Just a quick kiss tells me all I need to know. People kiss others because they think they like them. I know I thought I liked Winry at one point. However, after I kissed her, I knew it was a mistake. That is why I would choose Roy. I put the phone back to my ear, just realizing that I let my arm and it fall to my side. "I kissed you because I thought I liked you." I wince at my word choice, but I know it's true. "After the kiss, I knew I liked you, but not as a...lover." I say. I hear her sigh.

"Edward, I could never like you as a lover."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I could never date someone shorter than me, I told you that when we were five."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD DATE ANYONE BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T SEE HIM AND THUS IT WOULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED DATING BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DATE SOMEONE YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE??" I burst out. Roy chuckles and takes the phone.

"I'm pretty sure that the short little Edward Elric is dateable, Winry." He pauses. "Uh-huh." He laughs. "That's true. Okay. See you later then; once Edward busts up his arm again."

"I'LL KILL HIM!!" Even I can hear her shout.

"What did she say, besides that last bit?"

"We were just discussing how it's such a strain on backs to lean down to kiss short people."

"HEY!" I don't let another rant escape. Things are exactly as they should be; I know Winry has forgiven me. I lean towards Roy once again for another kiss. He overdramatically bends over, and kisses me. We separate a bit too soon.

"Damn, that was some strain on my back." Roy rubs his back, as if he pulled a muscle.

"Oh shut up." I trip him and he falls to the floor on his butt. "Basturd." I straddle him while facing him and push him flat on his back. I lean forward and then I continue kissing him, in a position where he doesn't strain his back.

----------------------------------------

Obviously...this isn't in support of AlxEd. I honestly don't like AlxEd. They are brothers...

I think this might be the end of this entire story. I'm undecided. Does it sound complete?


	12. Author's notes

**I've decided this story is done, just to alert you all.**

Also, I'd like to point out some editing in chapter 9, during Edwards talk with Winry. AlxWinry is entirely overdone in RoyxEd fictions, as has been pointed out to me. I completely agree. In my opinion, Winry should stay single. She's just that type of girl.

Thus, I have paired Al and Martel. In the anime series, they obviously have a close relationship, and I think it works. As far as I recall, Al and Martel got kind of close in the manga series too. Thus, they belong together.

A huge **_THANK YOU_** to everyone who reviewed and everyone who read even the first chapter. All of you are amazing.


End file.
